


Pandora

by Squeeful



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/pseuds/Squeeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every soul is a box with its own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora

It was the strangest thing, that the man who followed strife would bring so much peace to Raymond Doyle.

Doyle was a man who would never get what he wanted, for someone who believes that if he cares enough for the world, it will care enough for him is forever doomed to disappointment.

In his partner he found someone he could trust with a precious piece of himself.

Bodie had given up on the world years ago and paid no attention to it until he reached into his pocket one day and found that Doyle had given him his.

Hope.


End file.
